villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Council
|skills = Mastery of lightsabers Unlimited mastery of the Dark Side of the Force Excellent strategic skills Tactical skills Control over the Sith Empire |goals = Destroy the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic Carry out the will of the new Emperor Darth Vitiate. |type of villains = Tyrannical Masterminds}} The Dark Council is one of the primary antagonistic factions of Star Wars: The Old Republic as all members of the Dark Council act as antagonistic individuals throughout the game. It was a governing body comprised of various Sith Lords who acted as the leaders for the resurgent Sith Empire during much of its history. The council acted as the head of government for the Sith Empire and acted as the advisors to the Sith Emperor, Vitiate, during his reign as well as the leaders of the Sith Imperial Military. Organization Authority As the single ruling body of the Sith Empire, the Dark Council consisted of twelve Sith Lords who each held the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. When Vitiate, the Sith Emperor, retreated into seclusion within the Dark Temple, the Dark Council took over and was responsible for the day-to-day managing of the Sith Empire. A seat on the Council meant that the Sith Lord who resides in it was among the most powerful individuals in the entire Sith Empire; albeit second only to the Sith Emperor himself. Becoming a Dark Council Member In the traditional order of succession on the Council, a Council member's apprentice was the first choice to replace them following their death. However, there were also other different ways to gaining their seat as well. The Emperor himself could select new members of the Council, while the death of a Councilor at the hands of another Sith or their apprentice guaranteed that the victor would be granted the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and take the seat of the fallen Council member. Should both these traditional order of successions fail, the other members could select new Councilors during their meetings through a unanimous vote, though due to their constant bickering, the Council was hardly if not never unanimous on which candidate to select. The Spheres of Influence Each Council member controlled one of the twelve Spheres of Influence within the entire Sith Empire, and the various Sith Lords who served each Dark Councilor maintained power bases of their own. Through that system of power bases, every single Sith within the Empire answered to at least one of the Dark Council members, and every non-Sith organization also fell under one or more of the Councilors' Spheres of Influence. The Dark Councilors who ran The Spheres of Military Offense and Defense of the Empire were advised by the leaders of the Sphere of Military Strategy, and together those three Councilors controlled the Imperial Ministry of War and commanded the entire Imperial Military. Darth Vengean held the Sphere of Military Offense until his death. His successor and apprentice Darth Baras in turn was killed by his own apprentice, but was not succeeded by the apprentice. Darth Marr held the Sphere of Military Defense until his death. Darth Decimus held the Sphere of military strategy. The Dark Councilor who was the head of the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence oversaw the Ministry of Intelligence, while the leaders of the Sphere of Production and Logistics controlled the Ministry of Logistics. Darth Jadus held the Sphere of Intelligence until his death and was replaced by Darth Zhorrid. Darth Vowrawn hels the Sphere of Production and Logistics. The Dark Councilor who was in charge of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge commanded the Imperial Reclamation Service. Darth Thanaton held the Sphere until his death during a Kaggeth against Darth Nox who succeeded him. The member running the Sphere of Mysteries worked in secrecy to guard the secrets of the Sith. Darth Rictus held the sphere. The member running the Sphere of Sith Philosophy ensured that the Code of the Sith was upheld and spread anti-Jedi sentiment throughout the Empire. Darth Aruk held the sphere. Councilor in charge of The Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy oversaw the Imperial Diplomatic Service and the expansion of Imperial borders. Darth Ravage held the sphere. The member controlling the Sphere of Laws and Justice maintained order and justice within the Empire itself. Darth Mortis held the sphere. The Councilors in charge of the final two Spheres, The Spheres of Technology and Biotic Science, oversaw the Empire's technological advancements and medical science respectively. Darth Hadra held the sphere of technology until her death. Her successor Darth Karrid also perished. The current holder is Darth Acina. Darth Acharon held the sphere of Biotic Science. Members 250px-DarthMarr0001.jpg|Darth Marr Mortis01.png|Darth Mortis Darthnox.png|Darth Nox Darth Vowrawn.jpg|Darth Vowrawn Darth Baras.png|Darth Baras Darth Vengean.jpg|Darth Vengean Darth Karrid.jpg|Darth Karrid DarthThanaton0001.jpeg|Darth Thanaton 250px-Darth Acharon.png|Darth Acharon 250px-Darth Zhorrid.jpg|Darth Zhorrid Darth Decimus.png|Darth Decimus Darth Jadus ColdWar.jpg|Darth Jadus 250px-Darth Ekkage01.png|Darth Ekkage 473px-Darth_Ravage.png|Darth Ravage 250px-Darth Arho.jpg|Darth Arho Darth Arkous.png|Darth Arkous 345px-Darth Hadra.png|Darth Hadra Dc_6.png Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cults Category:Organizations Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Military Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fanatics Category:Imperialists